How Takoda met Ty Lee
by Claire Cooper
Summary: This is about my character Takoda and how he met Ty Lee if you like the short stories review please and i'll post his full story on here but only if I get feedback.


This story is from my character Takoda's P.O.V. This is where he is first introduced to Ty Lee and I might continue to the point where he first crushes on her but I am unsure right now.

Takoda's P.O.V.

It started out as any normal day.. well as normal as it can get when your travelling with a bunch of singing Nomads and blanked spaced nomads. Takoda looked up at the sky as they walked it was a beautiful day but it was lonely sure he had Chong, Lily and Moku to keep him company but something just didn't feel the same. Takoda frowned a little that is until Chong spoke up" Hey wolf man turn that frown upside down or should I sing to cheer you up..?" Chong asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Takoda flinched as much as he enjoyed a good tune there was a time when he would get quite annoyed with Chong's constant singing" How about we just play some music no singing.." He mumbled lightly. Lily frowned a little" What is the matter Takoda.. normally your singing more then the rest of us lately you haven't sang a word.." That was true Takoda did sing along ever since he met the nomads and his voice was beautiful to them and a lot of others they had bumped into along the way but Takoda's sudden mood for singing just died.

He looked at Lily and smiled a little" Believe me Lily there is nothing more I'd rather do then sing with you all.. but for some reason I've lost my voice." Chong frowned at his statement" I Don't see how you lost your voice wolf man your talking just fine to me." he stated rather dumbly causing Takoda to laugh a little it was one of the things that could get annoying and amusing all at once" No its a figure of speech Chong it just means I lost my will to sing.." He said softly trying to explain to the nomad as best he could.

Chong frowned a little more but continued to play while Moku patted his drums gently along with them" Well how do you get your will back..?" He asked curiously towards the winged wolf by his side. Takoda thought for a moment and shrugged" I am suppose to get my will to sing by finding something that makes me happy or someone.." He mumbled to last part to himself not out of embarrassment but out of shame for he still regretted not going back to find Corona the one he had grown to love as a pup and would probably never see again or at least he wouldn't see her alive that was.

The sudden image of seeing her dead body shuddered through him making his chest ache as he felt something that could only be described as burning needles through his heart but pushed that image out so long as Corona listened to Azula she would live but that sounded even worse then the thought of her dying. Moku's sudden stop of his drums got Takoda's attention he only stopped when something was out of the ordinary be it good or bad, he fallowed the nomads gaze towards a large tent where streamers hung from it like fire and it stood proudly at attention like a soldier.

They got closer and noticed a sign that said Circus in bold letters at the top of the sign while at the bottom is where they announced what they would see. All kinds of performances were to be shown from jugglers, to clowns and to acrobats and more. Moku mumbled something that Takoda couldn't make out but Lily nodded in agreement" Moku suggested that we should check it out.." Chong wasn't listening at the time and suddenly snapped out of his daze" Check out what..?" He asked curiously causing Takoda to frown" The circus.." He stated pointing towards the sign. Chong looked at him" What circus.." He continued to ask, Moku tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the tent" Oh a Circus thanks for pointing that out Moku why don't we go check it out" Takoda moved his front paw and slapped himself on the snout and groaned in frustration but it was ignored as they made they're way inside.

It seemed like they were just about to start as Lily, Chong, Moku and myself sat down at the closest seats available lucky for me I could see fine wasn't sure about the others but I didn't have much time to question that before the lights went out and the show began. It started out great lots of laughs from the jugglers and clowns and from the strong men put on quite the performance by lifting up platypus bears over there heads and threw them around the room though I did feel a little sorry for them having to be used as mere puppets for this part of the show. Though again that thought was wiped out of my mind when the circus master came to the centrer of the room and announced they're final performance.

The Circus master grinned" I am glad you all enjoyed my show but sadly we are at our final performance for the night" A bunch of 'awws' and 'boos' could be heard in the audiance" But fear not my friends for this will not be our last show we will perform for you next week before we ship off to our next destination" the crowd erupted with joy at that announcement and was silenced by the circus master" Hush now my friends.. for you are about to see our finest acrobat this nation has to offer put your hands together for the fabulous tremendous Ty Lee" He shouted before pointing up towards one of the beams to show a young girl in her early teens smiling and waving at the crowd. There was something about her smile that made my heart shudder not in fear but with joy it was something I had not felt in so long but the smile on her face warmed my heart greatly.

The stunt had been done with such elegance and had the crowd memorized and astounded for she had a stool like thing planted on the middle of the tight rope and herself balanced on one hand looking down at the floor below her. This was slightly frightening her but she kept her composure rather well for someone her age and was slightly unaware of her perspiration had caused her hand to slide over to the edge and she was about to lose her balance. Takoda noticed her wobble and right away jumped from the audience and into the centrer of the stage and unfolded his wings and blew a bit of wind up to her drying her while she controlled her balance and regained her place on the stand. The crowd seemed to enjoy it and cheered for more which made the ring master slightly stop himself from dragging Takoda out.

Takoda looked around and grinned looking up at Ty Lee who merely smiled at him as he spread his wings again and flew up towards her. For a brief moment his amber eyes met with her brown ones and he almost completely forgot where he was but quickly regained himself and kept himself up in the air for a moment before he started to circle around her causing a small wind current to pick up with him. He watched as Ty Lee let go off the stand and allowed herself to be pulled up by the current and the crowd watched in amazement as she gently grabbed hold of Takoda's paws as he gently moved around in a small circle allowing her to grip his paws as they slowly lowered her to the floor with him until her feet slowly touched the ground.

Ty Lee gave him another smile that for a brief moment made his legs feel buzzard-wasp jelly. The crowd had busted out with excitement and cheered for the winged wolf and the amazing Ty Lee in which they both bowed in respect to they're cheers and smiled at the crowd for once Takoda actually felt loved by people. It was a strange feeling then being with the travelling nomads but just as his thoughts started they were interrupted by the ring master as he came out to the centrer of the room" Well that is all we have for today folks perhaps next week's show will be just as entertaining" He shouted out to crowd and watched as they clapped and began to leave. Takoda chuckled and looked over at Ty Lee who gently lowered herself to her knees to meet his gaze" I wanted to thank you for that.. it was really sweet of you to do that for me" She said in a sweet tone that would make anyone's heart melt on contact what happened next would have made me explode as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a small kiss on the cheek before moving away and standing up" Thanks again um-" She stopped herself for a moment looking confused" I never got your name.." Takoda chuckled a bit and looked at her" My name is Takoda.. it was a great pleasure meeting you Ty Lee.." She merely gave me another one of her sweet smiles before the ring master came up to us.

He gave Takoda a grin one that seemed more fake that he was use to" You were incredible boy you know with you on our team you could make a great act along side Ty Lee." I was about to decline when my friends Moku, Chong and Lily came up to me and overheard the conversation a little. Lily smiled at Takoda and gently rubbed his head" I think you should take the offer Takoda.. you might enjoy it." Takoda looked over at the ring master who smiled" I Promise to supply you with food, a bed and as much care as possible." Takoda wasn't sure how to take this offer it was a nice offer but something Takoda wasn't keen on accepting right away. Ty Lee looked over at Takoda and smiled" I think having you as my partner would be amazing I mean the routine we did here wasn't even planned and it went off easily" She said with an exciting tone in her voice.

Takoda smiled a little and sighed" Well I do need to gain my strength back up maybe working here will do me some good.." The ring master looked almost like he would jump for joy which kinda scared me slightly. Chong smiled with pride" Maybe now you'll get your voice back although I don't remember you losing it to begin with" Takoda snorted a laugh and shook his head" Thanks Chong.. maybe I'll be able to find my voice in another setting.." He said gently before looking over at Ty Lee and back at his friends" I will miss you all and I will never forget how much you helped me out when I needed you.." He stated giving them a soft smile which started Moku back up on his drums again and Chong would start strumming his base as Lily would do her little dance they played they're way out of the circus tent while Takoda's tail wagged back and forth in both amusement and harmony.

Ty Lee jumped with glee as she looked at her new friend and team mate" This is going to be so much fun" She said excitingly as she jumped for joy" Come on Takoda i'll show you where you'll be staying for the next week and where we will be going next week and our routines" Takoda happily fallowed after her and hopefully this was going to be a great start of a wonderful friendship.

Ty Lee, Chong, Moku, Lily, The Ring Master (c) Nickelodeon

Takoda belongs to (c) Me


End file.
